The Little Green Vial
by Whitefang16
Summary: Naruto and Tenten have grown closer through missions and training. They can't stand each other so how can any love blossom between these two ninja? A lot can happen with the help of a little green vial! Original author MasterO'Badgers17 NaruTen
1. Romance on a Whim

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Nor do I own this story as the original idea belongs to MasterO'Badgers17.

Normal Taking "blah blah blah"

Thinking 'blah blah blah'

This story takes place before Sasuke ran off to the Sound. So it would be after Tsunade became hokage. I like this time because I find it easier to write when Naruto is young because he has a lot more fun adventures that an author can twist and turn in their likings. This is a NaruTen story with sides of NaruSaku and NejiTen.

* * *

**A/N: I have taken on the task of finishing this story for MasterO'Badgers17. I really liked this story and wanted it to have an ending, and he and I agreed to finish this story for all of those like me that were curious as to the story's conclusion. These first few chapters are mainly reposts with some differences but nothing major. After that the story begins to get to the more difficult stuff, so bear with me as I try to do this story justice.**

**The Little Green Vial**

**Chapter 1: Romance on a Whim**

Naruto was walking towards Gai-sensei's team for some extra training with the biggest smile anyone has ever seen, ignoring the massive glares sent by a certain few villagers, admiring his own improvement through the last month training with Team Gai. He had just beaten Sasuke in a taijutsu spar. Needless to say Kakashi was speechless, Sakura pissed, and Sasuke quenching for more power. They all thought at the same time 'How did Naruto get so good in taijutsu?'

How he increased his ability was simple. Even though he could take down many average-everyday ninjas with just the use of his two best jutsu The **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**and **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**,his taijutsu was below average. Any fast ninja could run circles around him and defeat him, so he had to improve himself. He eventually struck upon the random thought of finding a different sensei. Sure his new training partners got off on a strange start but it was one of the most memorable days of Naruto's life.

_**Flashback (One Month Ago)**_

_Naruto was currently sitting on top of a green hill patting his stomach after he ingested 15 bowls of ramen. "Hmm… I was so close to getting Sakura-chan to go on a date with me." He said out loud "That poem practically had hearts in her eyes until she read the end, and then I got a fist on my head."_

'_I was so close to beating Sasuke-teme in a spar today' he thought to himself 'If only Kakashi-sensei taught me more, he always teaches Sasuke.' The boy thought as he sighed a deep breath and looked up at the sky. A green blur was seen sprinting up the hill towards him._

"_OHAYO! NARUTO-KUN!" Lee shouted as he ran up the hill at insane speeds. _

"_Oh, hey fuzzy-brows." Naruto said with no enthusiasm in his voice._

"_Naruto-kun, why so low?" Lee asked._

"_I lost to Sasuke in another taijutsu spar because Kakashi sensei is always teaching him and said that there is no hope on improving my taijutsu." Naruto responded._

"_MOST UNYOUTHFUL WE MUST TELL GAI-SENSEI! I BELEVIE WE CAN PEFECT YOUR TAIJUTSU YET!" Lee yelled as he grabbed Naruto's arm running to his training ground dragging Naruto behind him over very sharp rocks._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Naruto walked into Training ground 4 with Lee, hoping to find a new sensei. There they found Neji meditating, Tenten hitting a dummy with some nun chucks, and Gai was pounding a large oak tree into splinters. _

"_Gai-sensei!" Lee called out to the Jounin._

_Gai threw one more punch at the tree in slow motion, the moment it connected to the tree it shattered into splinters. He turned around and saw Lee and Naruto coming up to him. "Lee-kun, Naruto-kun! What brings you here?" The exuberant Jounin asked._

"_Naruto-kun has to ask you something!" Lee shouted while pushing Naruto closer to Gai._

"_I, uh umm… need," Naruto started. 'Those eyebrows so… disgusting can't concentrate' "I need to… ahhh." He mumbled the last part._

"_What? Naruto-kun?" Gai asked looking at the blonde with a confused expression on his face._

_Naruto took a deep dreath and said "I need you to train me in taijutsu." He closed his eyes to await Gai's answer and found that he didn't have to wait for too long as he heard the Jounin's loud voice respond._

"_WHY OF COURSE I'LL TRAIN YOU NARUTO-KUN!" Gai responded in his usual loud voice. "But why me, doesn't my eternal rival train you?" Gai asked with seriousness in his voice._

"_Kakashi-sensei said my taijutsu has no hope for improving, yet he continues to put me in sparring matches with Sasuke knowing that I'll lose." Naruto responded with a sad tone._

"_THAT IS __MOST UNYOUTHFUL! I MUST TALK TO HIM AT ONCE!" Gai screamed preparing to Shunshin away._

"_WAIT!" yelled Naruto grapping onto his arm. "Don't tell kakashi-sensei!" _

"_Why?" Gai asked clearly not understanding the blonde's reasoning._

"_If Kakashi-sensei thinks that my taijutsu is hopeless, just imagine the surprise on his face when I beat Sasuke!" Naruto said with that usual enthusiasm of his._

"_THAT IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL BUT VERY WORTHY PUNISHENT FOR KAKASHI! I AGREE I WILL TEACH YOU IN THE WAYS OF TAIJUTSU BEFORE KAKASHI ARRIVES FOR YOUR TEAM'S TRAINING!" Gai screamed._

_**Flashback End**_

_**Tenten POV**_

"Ahh!" Tenten said as she got up stretching from her nap. The girl quickly got out of bed and grabbed her things. 'I have to get back to training with Neji and Whisker face.' She thought as she rushed out of her house. 'Hmm…Whisker-face, I can't believe I used to call him Naruto-kun.' Tenten thought as she began walking through the streets of Konoha. 'I remember how the name calling happened, it was so his fault.'

_**Flashback (3 weeks ago)**_

_**After a joint mission between Team 7 and Team Gai**_

_**Walking back to Konoha **_

_As usual, Kakashi was reading his usual porn "Icha Icha Paradise," Sasuke was brooding about something, Sakura was blushing while staring at Sasuke's backside, Gai and Lee were discussing the flames of youth, and Tenten and Naruto were arguing about the mission._

"_The client almost got killed because of your carelessness Naruto-kun!" Tenten yelled._

"_What are you talking about Tenten-chan?! You weren't paying attention!" Naruto yelled back._

"_What?! Your kunai almost hit the client!" Tenten responded looking the blonde in the eyes._

"_It was an accident, and I was deflecting a kunai that was aimed at you!" Naruto yelled back with equal ferocity._

"_There was no such kunai!" Tenten yelled._

"_Of course you didn't see it, because you weren't paying attention!" Naruto responded._

"_I always pay attention!" Tenten said angered at the thought of being called non-observant._

"_Well, you didn't pay attention this time." Naruto said._

"_Yes I did!" Tenten said._

"_No you didn't!" Naruto responded._

"_Yes I did!" Tenten said growing increasingly angry at the blonde._

"_No you didn't!" Naruto yelled at the brunette kunoichi._

"_YES I DID WHISKER-FACE!" Tenten yelled at the flustered blonde._

"_NO YOU DIDN'T 'uhhh got to think of an insult' PANDA-HEAD!" Naruto yelled gaining him an equally flustered look from Tenten._

"_WHY YOU!!!!" they both screamed glaring at each other with an intensity stronger than that of Naruto's and Sasuke's. Electricity was shooting between the eyes. "HMPF" They said looking in the opposite direction, continuing onwards toward Konoha. By now the group was either completely ticked off at the two arguing genin or just didn't care. Kakashi could care less as he was more concerned with his book. Sasuke was ignoring everything as he tried to think of how to get stronger. Sakura was too busy chasing after Sasuke to notice, and mentally was grateful that Naruto was annoying Tenten and not her. Neji was just blocking everything out, as he was used to a lot of noise on a team with Gai and Lee, who were still screaming about the flames of youth. The group would arrive in Konoha and report to Tsunade a short time later._

_**Flashback End**_

"Stupid Whisker-face." Tenten said to herself. 'Back to current problems.' The kunoichi thought as she continued to stroll down the streets of Konoha. "Neji will fall in love with me even if I have to cheat!" Tenten said as she thrust her fist into the air. "Come on, there has to be someway to get Neji to like me, think, think, THINK!!" **WHAM!** She walked right into a sign without looking. "Itai…, who put that sign there?" Tenten asked as she picked herself up off of the ground. The sign read, "**Conveniently placed Curiosity Stand**." "Eh? 'Conveniently' huh? It's like someone is trying to tell me to go in…oh well." Tenten said as she strolled on in.

There was elevator music playing on the inside as she was walking up to the counter. Upon reaching the counter Tenten looked up to find a repulsive looking old woman smiling at her. She could tell just by looking, that the woman was in fact very old and only had a few teeth left.

"Yes customer-san, what can I do for you?" The ugly old woman asked.

"I'm looking for something to make someone fall in love with me, but only temporarily." Tenten responded sarcastically not even expecting an answer.

"Oh I see, well the aisle behind you has a lot of different emotion affecters. I'm sure that you'll find something there to suit your needs. Eh heh heh Heh HEH HEH HAHAHAHA!" the laugh from the old woman went from a chuckle to full blown demonic laughter.

Wide-eyed Tenten said shakily "a-ari-arigato," as she backed away slowly from the counter and headed for the aisle that the old woman mentioned.

Walking down the aisle, she looked at the labels of the blue, red, pink, and green potions reading them in her mind 'kanashii (Sadness), okoru (Anger), koofuku (Happiness), aijou (Love) that's it!' Tenten grabbed the green potion and began to read the label for the effects.

**Aijou Suiyaku (Love Potion)**

**To apply: Open bottle and breath in smoke **

**Effects: The use of this potion causes people to love someone of the opposite gender. The first person the inhaler touches of the opposite gender determines who they fall in love with. This feeling lasts for one week. After this week, the inhaler will not remember the past week but can be reminded through things they've seen or experienced during said week.**

**Warnings: May cause unintentional marriage, children, and death from being distracted on missions. Remember be protected!**

(A/N: This stuff is important so try to remember it)

'Hmmm…this is almost too perfect…, I shouldn't pass it up!' Tenten thought as she quickly ran up to the counter and bought her ticking time bomb of love. "Now to find Neji!" Tenten said as an evil smile slowly crept its way onto her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten walked into her team's training ground feeling like she had all of the power in the world in her hands. And in some ways she did. Upon reaching the group she was met with quite a scene. Lee was busy eating a banana, Neji and Naruto were sparring, and Gai was nowhere to be seen. She watched carefully as Naruto and Neji continued to fight, trying to find a good chance to put her plan into action. Lee finished the banana and threw the peel on the ground. Naruto ran up and at the same time both him and Neji punched each other in the face knocking each other back a few feet. 'Now's my chance!'Tenten thought as she ran up with the vial in hand heading towards Neji to try and catch him off guard while he was still recovering from Naruto's attack. She was just about to throw it when **SLIP!** She flipped into the air. She, a kunoichi of all people, had slipped on a banana peel. She felt so stupid but didn't have time to berate herself as the vial hit the ground and she was enveloped in green smoke.

Tenten started coughing uncontrollably as the smoke spread in a large cloud. She soon found that she couldn't get out of the smoke because she had sprained her ankle after she fell. By this time all of the boys were aware of Tenten's presence and watched as she was engulfed in the green smoke.

"Tenten-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the cloud, accidentally breathing in some of the green smoke. Inside the cloud he found Tenten lying on the ground coughing and without thinking, he picked her up bridal style and quickly ran out.

Tenten stopped coughing after a few minutes but notices that Naruto is still carrying her. She blushed lightly and quickly jumped down.

"Who gave you permission to hold me Whisker-face?!" Tenten screamed clearly angering the blonde as he growled in response.

"Well I had to, when you collapsed in your own smoke bomb Panda-head!" Naruto yelled back.

The electric glare was back stronger than ever. They were REALLY close. Their noses were practically touching as they continued their glaring match. Neji and Lee watched and sighed as they saw the two begin to argue once again. Without warning, a swirl of leaves appeared next to the arguing genin.

"YOSH! TEAM TRAINING IS OVER FOR THE DAY!" Gai yelled when he shunshined right by Tenten and Naruto.

Both Tenten and Naruto lost their balance as the gap between them closed and their lips smashed together. Both blushed with the youthfulness of 1000 apples.

Neither of them moved an inch as they were surprised by the situation they were now in, and each one took in the sight of the other. They eventually disconnected and stared into each others eyes. The rest of team Gai was wide-eyed and had their jaws on the ground.

'Wait I like Sakura-chan/Neji!'They both thought as the turned their backs to each other with a blush still full force on their faces.

"Watch where you're going, Panda-head-chan!" Naruto said.

"You too, Whisker-face-kun!" Tenten responded back. Both teens then proceeded to leave the training ground, going their separate ways and leaving the rest of Team Gai stunned in their wake.

'How dare she take my first kiss with a girl?! I need revenge.' Naruto then heard his stomach growling. 'Nah…revenge can wait, I am hungry!' Naruto thought as he headed off to the Ichiraku ramen stand for his usual.

'How dare he take my first kiss? I need a plan for revenge!' Tenten thought as she headed back to her apartment.

**Later that night**

'Finally, my plan for revenge is done and it's foolproof! Now I just have to wait for tomorrow!' Tenten thought with maniacal laughter.

Meanwhile over in Naruto's apartment, said jinchuuriki was working on a revenge plan of his own when he finally succumbed to sleep. He had been in the middle of writing down ideas when he just couldn't think anymore and passed out right where he was.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Naruto was sleeping on his drawing board. The top of the paper said Revenge plan.

* * *

**The stage has been set for one of the most memorable and unexpected romances in the shinobi world. Naruto and Tenten will soon find that they can't stay away from each other as the effects of the potion begin to settle in. How will these two deal with their conflicting feelings?**

**Next Chapter: Revenge and Ramen**

**R&R**

**Whitefang16**

**Ja ne**


	2. Revenge and Ramen

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Naruto, If I did Sakura would have a crush on Naruto, but he would always say no to her dates and smack her over the head.

Talking "Hey look I'm talking!"

Thinking 'Hey look I'm thinking!'

A/N: I don't have much to say just thanks to those that review and lets get started on the first day of the potions effects. Tenten and Naruto will still be able to control their thoughts but not what they say. So…Let's get to it!

* * *

**The Little Green Vial**

**Chapter 2: Revenge and Ramen**

**The Next Morning**

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Naruto still lay on the drawing board snoring happily until his alarm went off. Thinking he was in his bed he stretched over to try to stop it. What happened next surprised him greatly. **Bam! **Naruto fell on the floor forcing him awake.

Naruto lifted his head up. Because of the drawing board he was lying on he had about 5 pens in his hair, an eraser in his nose, and thanks to the ink he spilled, the right side of his face was blue.

'Bathroom'He thought as he dragged himself to the mirror. What he saw when he arrived there was hell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was heard across Konoha. The blonde looked in the mirror enraged.

"How dare Tenten-chan!" '…chan? I meant Panda-head! Let's try this again.' "How dare Tenten-chan!" 'epp! I did it again!'"H-how dare P-pa-pan-pand-TENTEN-CHAN!" He blurted out 'I did it again what the heck is wrong with me! It must be Panda-head's fault! I'll get her for this!' Naruto thought as he raced to Team 4's training ground.

**Tenten's House**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the sound that woke Tenten up from her blissful sleep. She mistook as her alarm clock and toke her morning shower. She finished getting ready for her day and went over her over complicated plan one more time. "Now it's time to get revenge on Naruto-kun!"

'Wait…kun?! I mean Whisker-face!'"Now, time for my revenge against Naruto-kun!" 'I did it Again! Okay slowly now.' "N-now f-for re-revenge wh-whis-whisk-NARUTO-KUN she blurted out. 'What the hell is wrong with me? It must be Whisker-faces' fault! I'll get him back times 2!' Tenten shouted in her mind as she walked out the door to her training ground.

**Training Ground 4**

(A/N: random number, I don't know their number)

Naruto and Tenten both approached the training ground with angry looks on their faces. Once they saw each other they felt this strange feeling in their guts. Both of the angry looks disappeared and were replaced with dreamy looks on their faces.

'Hey there is no need for revenge. I better get to training anyway!' Naruto thought as he ran up to Tenten.

'Ok time for revenge…wait what was my plan again? Aww forget it.' Tenten thought while watching the blonde.

'I'll go ask Lee if he wants to spar with me.' Naruto decided in his mind, but his body had other plans as he walked up to Tenten and said "Tenten-chan? Can you help me with my kunai accuracy?" 'Why did I say that?'

'Why did he call me Tenten-chan? I'll say no, I don't want to help him after what happened yesterday.' "Of course I'll help you Naruto-kun!" 'Did I say that?'

Lee had challenged Neji to a sparring match and with a little hesitation the Hyuuga finally accepted, seeing as Tenten was training with Naruto. He watched the two of them carefully noticing that something was different in the way that they were acting around one another. He quickly put that into the back of his mind as he got ready to face his teammate.

Tenten and Naruto walked over to one of the practice dummies and Naruto took his stance to throw kunai. "No! No! That is a wrong stance!" Tenten said as she moved over to Naruto to correct the blonde's stance.

Tenten went behind Naruto and put her body on his back fixing his stance. After she fixed it she found herself rubbing up against Naruto. 'What am I doing!?' Tenten thought as she moved in front of him and saw the huge blush on his face. Naruto turned away and tried to focus on hitting the target.

He threw a kunai and hit the bulls-eye. "Nice job Naruto-kun!" Tenten said as she applauded.

"Thanks Tenten-chan!" Naruto said smiling sheepishly. 'She is probably still mad at me for yesterday, I'd better apologize.' "Hey Tenten-chan?" 'There I go again with the chan. Why can't I control it?'

"What, Naruto-kun?" Tenten replied. 'There I go again with the kun.'

"I want to say I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." Naruto said while looking somewhere else, not wanting to meet Tenten's gaze.

"Ohh…It's alright it wasn't your fault…and I did enjoy it…" Tenten mumbled the last part too quiet for him to hear. 'WHAT! I DID NOT ENJOY IT…right?'

"HOLY CRUD!" Naruto said looking at the watch that happened to be on his wrist. "I'm late for my team meeting, I gotta go, bye guys!" He waved and ran to Training Ground 7.

**Training Ground 7**

Naruto ran onto the bridge and quickly said "Ohayo…Sakura…Sasuke-teme" he said in between gasps for breath. Not even noticing he didn't add the chan to Sakura's name.

Just then, Kakashi graced them with his presence by popping in via smoke cloud. "YOU"RE LATE!" Sakura yelled. They all looked at Naruto who was still catching for breath.

Catching the looks he said "Yeah…you're…late."

"Ohhhhhhkay let's start team training. Sakura you study up on genjutsu, Sasuke and Naruto will spar in taijutsu." Kakashi said while looking at the three genin. 'I need to make sure that wasn't a fluke yesterday.' He thought to himself while looking at Naruto.

(A/N: remember yesterday was the first time Naruto beat Sasuke in taijutsu)

Sasuke was pissed at the result of their last spar and he wanted revenge. 'I'm gonna kick dobe's ass so hard they'll have to get him a replacement ass!' Sasuke thought while glaring at Naruto.

Meanwhile Naruto wasn't even paying attention; he was too busy thinking of a certain weapons mistress. 'Tenten-chan is probably still mad about what happened yesterday. She said it wasn't my fault, then she even fixed my stance maybe I could repay her somehow.' Naruto thought while looking in a daze.

"And…GO!" Kakashi yelled starting the match between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto still didn't notice and was lost in thought. Meanwhile a pissed Sasuke charged at Naruto ready with a kick aimed at his face.

'Oh! Look at that a blue blade of grass.' Naruto thought as he bent down and looked at it. Sasuke's kick totally missed Naruto's head, making him angrier. Sasuke went with a punch in the gut but Naruto moved to the right because he thought he saw a rare bird. Just then a soccer ball came up behind Sasuke's feet. Naruto being the Good Samaritan he is kicked the ball back to them. Unintentionally, he knocked Sasuke's feet out from under him.

"Man I'm bored," Naruto said. He sat down where he was which just so happened to be on top of Sasuke. Sasuke struggled with all his might to get away but to no avail.

"Winner Naruto?" kakashi said confused. "Okay you guys can go home I guess."

Naruto started to head home when "HOW DARE YOU SIT ON SASUKE-KUN!" Said the pink haired useless girl of the group as she had her crazy punch aimed at Naruto's face.

Naruto was STILL oblivious of his surroundings. 'Maybe I should ask Panda-head-chan if a bowl of ramen will cheer her up but it isn't a date, nope definitely not a date, no way.' He thought completely ignoring Sakura's charge.

"Wow, a nickel!" Naruto said as he bent down to pick it up. Sakura stumbled over and got her fist stuck in the bridge. Naruto continued walking twords Training Ground 4 ignoring the scared look on Kakashi's face. 'Naruto will soon be unstoppable! I better train Sasuke some more!' The jounin thought as he watched the blonde disappear.

**Training Ground 4**

Naruto walked over to Training ground 4 and ran up to Tenten. Neji and Lee were still sparring as Tenten looked like she was getting ready to leave. Naruto saw the evidence of her training when he saw the training dummies impaled with many types of weapons.

'This is easy just say "Hey thanks for helping me with my accuracy. Let me thank you by buying you a bowl of ramen" okay here she comes I can do this' Naruto thought as he tried to compose himself in order to talk to the brown haired kunoichi. "Hey Tenten-chan you want to go on a date sometime?" 'That's not what I meant! NOT A DATE!'

'What?! No way I'll go on a date with him, no way in hell! Absolutely not!' Tenten thought while looking at Naruto. "Sure Naruto-kun I'll go with you!" 'I did not mean that!' "What time?"

'How 'bout never?' "How 'bout 2 pm tomorrow?" Naruto said not sure of himself.

'Nope!' "Sure that's good with me!" Tenten responded with a smile.

They both thought at the same time as they walked to their respective homes. 'kusoooooooo, what have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

**There that chapter is done sooner that expected. As you know, the potion is affecting the way they act and speak and by tomorrow they should be under complete control of the potion. How will this affect Naruto, Tenten and the ones around them?**

**Next Chapter: Inner Feelings and Ice Cream**

**R&R**

**Whitefang16**

**Ja ne**


	3. Inner Feelings and Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did Tenten would have a crush on Naruto.**

Talking "Wow I can talk!"

Thinking 'Wow I can think!'

**Kyuubi/inner thought speaking "Wow I can talk"**

Today's the second day of the potion what I'd call the crush stage. Basically Tenten and Naruto will have crushes on each other and not know if the other liked them back...even though they know they have a date this chapter. Well enough talk lets get started with the story.

* * *

**The Little Green Vial**

**Chapter 3: Inner Feelings and Ice Cream**

**Still Day #1 11:50 pm Naruto's House**

'Kuso how am I gonna get out of this date!' Naruto thought franticly. Looking out the window, it was raining hard and there looked to be no end to the lightning. Though he still hasn't figured out what made him request a date with her. What confused him more was Tenten accepted the offer. Either way he didn't want a date with her when he could be asking (more like begging) Sakura for a date.

'I know I'll pretend to be sick or get myself injured!' He thought for a moment he has never been sick before and his injuries heal over night. 'How can I be sick if the Kyuubi always heals me? Kyuubi!' Naruto thought going into his mind where the Kyuubi resided.

"**Nani**** kit****I was sleeping." **Kyuubi roared from their mental link.

'Can you not heal me? I want to be sick to stop this date!' The orange clad boy answered.

"**You want to stop it? But you really like that vixen." **Kyuubi answered loudly.

'Vixen? You mean Sakura-chan?' Naruto asked confused.

"**NO! That brown haired weapon clad human!" **Kyuubi responded.

'Tenten? I don't like her!'

"**That's not what your inner-self has told me." **

'Inner-self? What's that!?'

His mental picture of kyuubi put on a scholar hat and made a chalkboard appear.** "Basically an inner-self is a hidden part of a person's mind. They are created when you hide or hold in your true feelings, ideas, likes, dislikes, etc. If it is really bad you will be able to talk to it. If in a certain situation dealing with that hidden felling the inner spirit can take over and cause havoc. Most everyone has one but cant hear it, to be able to hear it is more common in female humans." **He said pointing out a crappy stick drawing of a female; it had a sign above it that said 'FOOD'

"**You even have one but he is really loud and would distract you, so I always keep him busy. Your inner-self is an easy to anger emo; let's meet him shall we?" **

(A/N: that was not the true explanation to an inner-self. If there is one, feel free to use it in your own fictions)

**11:55pm**

"**Yo!" **Inner-Naruto said he looked exactly like normal Naruto except he had a huge frown on his face and big sad eyes, his normally spiked hair was down and looked to be straightened he looked extremely board, sad, and angry at the same time, if that's possible.

'I think I understand...WAIT my inner-self likes Tenten!'

"**Well why not she has the prettiest face I've ever seen, she doesn't hit us all the time, and she respects us, why wouldn't I like her?" **Inner-Naruto exclaimed **"Crud, why did I tell you why! Now you will like her too! I WON'T LET YOU STEAL HER FROM ME!!" **He shouted in his head, nearly giving Naruto and Kyuubi a headache.

'Dude we're the same person.' Normal Naruto replied checking if he could still hear, which wouldn't matter because they come from his inside his head.

"**Not technically. But soon, at midnight, thanks to the potion I shall gain in strength and for a short period we will combine and my feelings will take over!" **

'Potion? What potion? What are you talking about!'

"**I can not answer that, for I do not know the answer myself. Muahahahaha!" **He laughed manically.

**Hmm... I like this inner-kit' **Kyuubi thought to himself.

**11:59pm**

**Tenten 11:50pm**

Unknown to Naruto, Tenten was having similar problems.

'Kuso why did I say yes to his date request?' She thought hard but couldn't come up with anything and decided to find a way out of their date.

'I know I'll just get sick and I won't have to go!' She got up happily with a smile and went to sleep outside to swim in a nearby river to catch a cold.

"**I won't make it that easy to miss my dream date!" **said a mysterious figure.

"W-who are you! Where are you!" She said as she reached a hidden kunai she kept in her pants.

"**Why, I'm surprised! How could you not know your own voice!" **The dark voice said as if from the center of her mind.

"My-my own voice?" she said confused still looking around her empty house, she was an orphan so she lived alone.

"**Wow, you're stupider than you look! I'M YOU!" **Mocked the so-called Tenten #2

"NANI!? How can you be me? I'm me!" Tenten said scared and even more confused.

"**Still haven't figured it out huh? I'm you're inner-self!" **Said the newly dubbed inner-Tenten

"I-in-inner-self? W-what's an inner-self?" stammered Tenten.

The now visible Inner-Tenten put on a scholars hat and made a chalkboard appear. She then began to give the explanation.

(A/N: I'm not writing it again scroll up if you want to read it again)

**11:55pm**

Inner-Tenten finished by pointing at a very well detailed picture of a female, it looked like an artist did it.

"Hmm...okay I understand now."...just then Tenten remembered something..."WAIT! WHAT DID YOU MEAN YOUR DREAM DATE!" Tenten shouted.

"**Yes my dream date. I've been wanting to have a date with him since he first starting training with us."**

"Well to bad for you because you can't stop me from getting sick and missing that date" Tenten replied.

"**Oh? Well to bad for YOU! Because I'll take over your body by force at midnight!"**

"Pfft, if this is the first time I've seen you then that must mean you're pretty weak. I will just fight back and force you into the corners of my mind." she replied nonchalantly.

Inner-Tenten face slowly grew into a great smirk.

**11:58pm**

**11:59pm Naruto**

Inner-Naruto smiled grimly **"It's almost time." **he said

Naruto growled, "I won't let you take over!"

**11:59pm Tenten **

"**Baka, you can't stop me. Well normally you would be able to stop me easily, but thanks to the potion you accidentally dropped I will be able to combine with you and be able to date Naruto-kun to my hearts content."**

"Potion? What potion?" she asked completely confused. (A.N. Remember she doesn't even remember buying the potion thanks to its effects) "Stop this!"

**Naruto **

"**Fool,**

**Tenten**

"**It's**

**Naruto **

"**Already**

**Tenten **

"**Too**

**Both Synchronized**

"**Late!"**

**12:00 midnight**

Lightning struck outside.

Naruto and Tenten then grabbed their heads in pain and fell to their knees doubling over in pain screaming loudly. Their eyes started to glow emerald green. After Five minutes the screaming stopped and the glow died down, as their eyes looked life-less staring off into space.

**Naruto**

"**Kit?" **Kyuubi asked to see if container was all right. There was no response.

"**Kit? Kit? KIT!?...Inner-kit?" **With not even a response from inner-Naruto, Kyuubi started to panic.

"**Shit shit shit SHIT!" **Kyuubi screamed out in terror. **"The Kit's brain-dead! I can't do anything now! I won't even get to watch the Kit grown into a fine young man and see if he mates with that vixen of his! Shit!" **

As the Kyuubi went on ranting about how he'll never get to experience anything again. Life slowly returned to Naruto's eyes. Slowly a smile crept on Naruto's face it slowly became a big stupid looking grin. He had a dreamy look on his face and his eyes shown with emotion as one thought crossed his mind.

'Ten-chan,'

"**Kit?! You're alive! Thank god!...er...imean...'Bout damn time!"**

'Ahh...Ten-chan how I wish you looked at me the same way you look at Neji.' His face turned from happy into pure disgust. 'How can he ignore her beauty! Neji-teme I will get him from stealing Tenten's affection from me!'

"**Uhh..Kit?" '****Strange, I guess that inner-kit wasn't lying about the combination things with his feelings for that vixen dominate.'**

'Let's see how much Ten-chan likes Neji-teme when he turns up bald for his team training.' Naruto thought with an evil smirk holding up a pair of scissors.

"**Man, attacking a Hyuuga's hair this must be ****very ****personal for the kit." **Kyuubi thought with his own evil smirk.

**Tenten**

Tenten slowly regained her vision after her moment of strangeness was over one thought crossed her mind.

'Naruto-kun,'

She had a pink tint in her checks as she got up and skipped around her house saying "Naruto-kun" she was practically pouring hearts out of her body from who knows where.

She went into her room and found a picture on her mantle. It was a picture of Neji. 'That wont do.' She thought. She turned it over. Now it was of Lee. 'Nope.' she turned it over again and now it was a picture of Sasuke, She had now idea why see had that there. She turned it over again and now it was a picture of Naruto smiling, she smiled.

'Oh, Naruto-kun, how your smiling face makes me blush, I wish I could be yours. But you have feelings for Sakura.' She got a sour look on her face.

'How dare she steal Naruto-kun's affections from me?! And even more so she ignores him for Sasuke. I will get you Sakura-Teme!' Tenten thought as she got an idea.

'Let's see how much Naruto-kun likes someone with puke green hair and orange stripes! A girl's worst nightmare!'

"Muahahahahahahahaha!" She laughed maniacally as she looked under her bed and pulled put a couple paint cans. She smirked evilly. (Wow lots of evil smirks this chapter!)

**Naruto**

Naruto snuck up to Hyuuga Mansion wearing black ninja clothes. He hopped up to the wall and peered over. Some of the guards were all asleep at the post others looked to be awake enough to do 5 kick-flips on a skateboard with their eye closed.

He hoped over the gate and snuck across the grounds. A guard that was awake turned to look in his direction. Naruto darted behind a tree just in time. The guard activated his Byakugan but still didn't come over to Naruto.

Just as the Guard turned away Naruto muttered. "All-seeing-eyes my ass." And moved on.

He found Neji's room easily because on the window was a sticker that says 'Destiny says this isn't Neji Hyuuga's room' 'Must be to ward off fan-girls'

He jumped up to the window and opened it quietly like a ninja would. 'Heh, too easy for a ninja of my caliber! Always silent' He thought.

**WHAM! **He slipped off the windowsill and landed face first in Neji's unfinished ice cream, shattering the bowl all over Naruto's face. "ITAI!!" he screamed out loud pretty much waking the whole Hyuuga household.

Neji slammed up still ¾ asleep. Naruto ducked down so Neji wouldn't see him. "Wha…Huh…Fate…destiny…creampuffs…Kaiten…branch-family." Neji collapsed into dreamland.

'What kind of rookie of the year is he?' Naruto thought.

**Hinata**

**Dreamscape**

Naruto was chained to the wall by his forearms in a bleak dungeon at least a mile under the Hyuuga household; all he had on was a pair of boxers. Hinata had a revealing nightgown on. She had a whip in hand.

"Say it" Hinata commanded whipping the poor boy on the wall.

"Itai! Hinata-sama is a perfect beauty, unworthy of my measly presence, she is a grateful master." Naruto said looking into the Hyuuga's eyes.

"AND!" Hinata said whipping him again.

"If the master agrees, I wish to have sex with the perfect master Hinata-sama." Naruto responded.

"Hmm you have been a good slave lately…I guess you do deserve a reward." Hinata said while moving closer to the blonde. She moved her hands over his chest and down towards his boxers.

Slowly Hinata inched his boxers off. His member was fully erect as his boxers…

"ITAI!!"

**Dreamscape end**

Hinata awoke with a jump. "N-naruto-kun?" she said slowly.

'Damn I was so close to the jackpot! And I think I heard Naruto-kun's voice.' She looked around frantically searching for the noise that interrupted her wet dream.

'Must have been my imagination.' She thought as she drifted back to her perverted dreamland.

**Naruto**

Naruto was standing over the sleeping Neji…who was sucking his thumb. Naruto sweat dropped. 'Man, he is so overly dramatic awake, but asleep he looks like a weak child' he pulled out his scissors and smirked evilly. 'Well lets get started.'

**Tenten**

Tenten was walking down the street holding paint cans. Oh they weren't ordinary paint cans they were chakra enhanced paint cans. They made it so you can't henge your hair color.

'She won't be able to steal Naruto-kun from me now! No one would like someone with puke green hair and orange stripes!' Tenten thought with an evil smirk on her face.

She found her way to her house. Unsurprisingly it was pink with red boarders. Tenten sighed. She hopped over the fence into the backyard. Tenten slowly crept around the yard looking for Sakura's room.

She suddenly sensed a presence and heard a very loud vicious bark. She slowly turned around slightly scared thinking of what type of huge, evil, and scary dog might be behind her. She finished turning around and…there was know one there. She heard the bark again. She looked down and there was a…pretty…pink…poodle. It was trying to bite her leg but was failing miserably because she was wearing ninja jeans. She sweat dropped and kicked the poodle off her pants.

She went up to the back door and opened it. She slowly crept in. Even the furniture was pink. 'God all this pink is giving me a migraine.' Tenten thought as she went up to the fireplace were a family portrait was.

What was strange was there was a strong man with dark brown hair, a woman with Blue hair, and a baby Sakura, or what she presumed to be Sakura, the Baby had brown hair. 'This is fine quality dirt.' Tenten thought as she stared at the picture.

Carving the picture into her memory for later use she walked upstairs without making noise. She stepped into Sakura's room and instantly regretted it. The room was completely pink.

Oh that's not even the worst part, everything in there was the exact same shade of pink. You probably couldn't see anything in there with the Byakugan.

'Damnit how am I going to dye her hair if I can't find her in that…one…color…room' **DING! **A light bulb appeared above her head. 'I got it'

She toke an extra multicolor paint can out of her weapons scroll and began lining it with weak explosive tags.

'I saw this on mythbusters.' She thought as she threw it into the room and covered her ears.

**BOOM!**

She looked inside and saw it colored like a normal room. The walls were still pink but her bed was blue and the furniture was red. She walked over to the slightly singed sleeping Sakura.

'Wow! Not even awake after an explosion in her bedroom? She must have been awake all night stalking Sasuke, well no use wasting time. She pulled out the paint cans and started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Next Morning**

Naruto walked onto the bridge were team 7 meet every morning 2 hours late. Why? You ask? Because, Neji has A LOT of hair to cut.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Sakura.

"Sorry I'm late. I was up all night sabotaging a Hyuuga's hair." Naruto replied.

"LAIR!" Sakura yelled.

It was then that Naruto noticed that Sakura had a weird hat on.

"Hey Sakura…what's with the hat?" Naruto asked.

"Oh…ah…it's…a…new fashion statement traveling around Konoha!" Sakura finished off, quickly sweating.

Just then Kakashi appeared on the railing with his normal 'Yo'

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I was up late last night sabotaging a Hyuuga's hair." Kakashi replied.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei. I already used that one." Naruto said

"WHAT!" He screamed he grabbed a notebook and started flipping pages like a maniac. "I was sure I had every excuse I've ever thought of copyrighted! Did I miss that one? Oh my God! If I missed that one what other ones did I miss!?"

All three of his students sweat dropped.

Then he realized what he was doing, so he quickly composed himself.

"Ok, for today we're doing neither training nor missions!" he said with an eye smile.

"Nani?" all three of them said.

"Yup! Today we'll be practicing teamwork by…playing Konoha monopoly!" Kakashi said still smiling.

"Yeah…Itachi didn't get strong playing party games…so I'm Gone" Said Sir-Broods-A lot while walking towards the Uchiha Compound.

"Oh? You didn't know?" Kakashi said with a glint in his eye. "Itachi was the master of this game. Some say it was the secret of how he got so powerful." Sasuke stopped walking after he heard this.

Naruto smirked; he knew were this was going. So he decided to contribute.

"So if I play this game enough, I'll get stronger than Sasuke AND his brother, Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto, especially if Sasuke doesn't play, you'll become better than him in no time!" Kakashi replied.

Sasuke turned around and ran up to Kakashi and grabbed the game out of his hands.

"You're on dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

**4 hours later**

Naruto rolled the dice not really paying attention at all today; because of what he did to Neji he will win Tenten's heart for sure. He got a 3.

Naruto smiled, stood up, ran up the tree using chakra, when he got to the top, he jumped off and did 3 flips in the air, landing on one hand he put his piece on top of Sasuke's upside-down.

"King me!" He said smiling.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the board. For what seemed like hours.

"F-CK THIS GAME!" Sasuke kicked the board with all his Uchiha might. "IT'S 12 IN THE AFTERNOON NARUTO! YOU WIN!"

"I'VE BEEN IN JAIL 56 TIMES!" Sasuke continued ranting out loud.

"AND I HATE IT WHEN SAKURA'S THE BANKER! WERE DID YOU GET THE PINK 50's YOU CHEATING WHORE! DON'T TOUCH ME DOBE! SAKURA'S A CHEATING WHORE!" He said looking at said kunoichi.

Sasuke stormed off.

"Well, since Sasuke quits, that ends the game. So I'm off to get ready." Naruto said as he started walking home.

'Strange, he didn't ask me for a date.' Sakura thought completely unshaken from Sasuke calling her a cheating whore. "Ready for what?" she asked.

"My date!" Naruto replied with a huge grin.

'DATE! What date! He never asked me on a date! Wait…that means Naruto's found someone else! No wonder he doesn't call me chan anymore! Kuso! Naruto is supposed to be my lap dog! He's supposed to follow me everywhere asking me on dates that I'd refuse!' Sakura thought while looking at the blonde.

"With who?" Sakura asked with a fake smile, Trying not to sound angry.

Naruto turned around with a huge smile. He puts his face close to her own and said "Se-cr-et!" sticking out his tongue as he walks away.

'A secret eh? Meh he's probably lying, no reason to look into it.' Sakura thought as she checked her watch. 'Crap! Sasuke going to start showering soon and I'm going to miss it!'

**Tenten**

Tenten walked into her regular training ground with bags under her eyes, she can't afford to be late or Gai-sensei will have them running 100 laps around Konoha. But it wouldn't matter to her because of what she did to Sakura she'd get the ultimate prize, Naruto's affections.

"OHAYO TENTEN!" was the usual greeting from the usual Lee.

"Hn." Came the usual reply from an unusual Neji…wait unusual? What's unusual about him today? Tenten looked over to Neji who was wearing a baseball cap.

Tenten eyed it suspiciously. 'Neji's hiding something…but what?'

"OKAY TEAM! FOR TODAY WE HAVE A MOST YOUTHFUL MISSION!" Gai-sensei yelled.

"YOSH! WHAT KIND OF MISSION GAI-SENSEI!" Lee asked as loud as ever.

"YOU ALL HAVE TO…SOLVE A RUBIX CUBE!" Gai shouted anxiously, as he dropped a bag full of the colorful cubes.

"Uhh…what?" Tenten said.

"That isn't a mission that's a stupid game." Said the brooding Neji.

"Ah…but…if you can beat them in under 4 hours it will help you're chances at becoming chunin!" said Gai quickly making up the last part.

"YOSH! I WILL CONQUER THIS CUBE!" Lee shouted.

'With my Byakugan I will solve the mysteries of this cube and become chunin easy!' Lord Arrogant thought.

**5 hours later**

"Yosh! It's done" said Tenten as she got up to go home. Lee had his completed about half an hour ago. They were now waiting for Neji to finish his cube.

Neji had only one side completed, his Byakugan activated, staring at the cube.

"F-CK THIS CUBE!" Neji said as he smashed it with all his might and stormed of.

"Well," Tenten stood up stretching "Time to hit the old dusty trail."

"A YOUTHFUL GOODBYE TO YOU TO! TENTEN" said both Lee and Gai.

**Naruto**

Naruto stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waste. He walked up to his closet and looked inside.

'Orange, orange, orange and more orange.' Sigh 'Ten-chan probably wouldn't like orange…time to dive into my secret style stash! I'm glad I stocked up on clothes why looking for Tsunade-baa-chan.' He thought as he put on blue ninja jeans. (Hey, jeans for ninja's would be what I'd wear.) with a black long-sleeved shirt and a light orange vest with a black Konoha symbol on the back. (I aint good with fashion, sue me)

Naruto steeped in front of the mirror. 'Ten-chan might like it if my hairs combed' He grabbed the comb he never used. After a while, through all the tangles and knots he finally got it straight.

"Ready to go!" he smiled then he realized something. "Shit, where am I meeting her?"

**Tenten**

Tenten hummed to the mirror as she did her hair nice and straight for her Naruto-kun. After she was done, she went to her closet to pick out what to wear for her date.

She picked out a tight purple shirt and white pants. (I know I suck at boy's fashion but I'm hopeless when it comes to a girl's fashion) Putting on some nice perfume she looked in the mirror once more.

"Yoshu! I'm ready!" then a thought struck her "Kuso! I don't know were to meet him!"

**Naruto**

Naruto stood in front of Tenten's door, nervously just standing in front of her door gathering up his courage.

'Is this all the courage I can muster! Sweet Kami, I've faced head to head with Orochimaru, stood up after Neji's Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!(Eight Trigrams, 64 Plams) And taken over 50 of Tsunade-oba-chan's insane strength punches to the face! And I can't even knock on the person of my dream's door!' Naruto thought.

Naruto walked up to the door and ringed the bell.

The door opened. Out stepped not the angelic beauty that was Tenten but was an old crazy lady. She looked like she forgot to put makeup on the right side of her face. He looked behind her into her apartment it was…filled to the brim with cats.

"What do you want?" she sounded drunk…or on pot, Konoha black markets are famous for pot.

Naruto was terrified he was shaking in his ninja boots. "GOMEN NASAI! WRONG ROOM!" Naruto said as he sped off after he bowed.

He went to the next door and tried again. This time was a bald fat man with lots of chest hair. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Who are you." He sounded angry for no reason.

"GOMEN NASAI! WRONG ROOM!" Naruto said and ran off again.

This happened for about 6 rooms. "Damn it Lee, you never told me which room number hers was! Last time I take directions from him." Naruto said as he searched frantically.

He went to the last door of this floor and knocked on it.

**Tenten**

Tenten was sitting in her living room wondering what to do. Should she go out to Naruto's house? Wait here for him? Call him? She just didn't know.

Suddenly she heard something like "Gomen nasai, wrong room" six times. "Must be the cats fighting." She said as she instantly dismissed it.

Knock knock knock came the sound of her door.

She quickly looked out the peephole.

'Who is that?…It that…Naruto-kun!' Tenten thought with glee.

Just the sight of his new look caused her cheeks to go pink.

'Did he dress up just for me?' She started breathing heavily. 'I'm feeling faint. Wait! Who am I? Hinata! I'm not just going to faint!'

She went up to the door and opened it.

"GOMEN NASAI! WORNG RO-o-o-Oh Tenten-chan! I finally got the room right!" Naruto said as he laughed nervously.

Tenten still couldn't get over his new appearance so she was hiding half of herself behind the doorframe.

Naruto wasn't fairing much better either; he thought his feet were interesting at the moment.

'Dang, she looks great! And her hair! I can't even look her in the eyes!' Naruto thought as he found himself staring at the girl.

"Y-you look great Naruto-kun." Tenten said.

"T-thanks Tenten-chan you look nice too." Naruto replied.

"S-so, ready to go Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked.

"You bet! First stop; a treat for the beautiful young lady!" Naruto said smiling.

Tenten blushed slightly and walked with him.

'Knowing him it's going to be ramen.' Tenten thought with mild amusement.

"Here we are!" Naruto said rousing the girl from her thoughts.

They had stopped at an Ice cream parlor.

'He knows me favorite food is ice cream! He is so sweet.' Tenten thought while looking at Naruto.

"Oh! Naruto-kun! How'd you know my favorite food was ice cream" Tenten was practically gushing.

Naruto blushed. "Heh, well I have my ways." Naruto said smiling nervously. 'Actually I just took a wrong turn to the ramen stand, but this will work!' He thought as he followed Tenten inside.

**Later**

Thanks to a rather hectic ice cream incident, a food fight started by students in the academy, the date had to be cut short.

"Sorry, about that Tenten-chan, I didn't want our first date to be spoiled by a food fight." Naruto said while looking at Tenten.

'First date!! That means there's going to be more!' Tenten thought blushing.

"But, before our next stop we should each go home for a quick shower, we're both pretty messy right know." Naruto said.

Naruto wasn't kidding. Tenten had chocolate all over her shirt and vanilla spots still on her face; also some bratty kid threw a bubblegum cone in her hair.

"It doesn't matter Naruto-kun, I had a great time. We still have the rest of the day." Tenten said as she was blushing at his appearance and his courtesy.

Naruto took six strawberry cones in the chest, accidentally sat on top of a sundae, and took a rocky road in the eye courtesy of Konohamaru; who happened to be sitting there with a young Hyuuga girl. 'hint hint'

Naruto looked in the sky and saw his team's message bird flying above him. He cursed to himself.

"Damn Kakashi-sensei! I have to go Tenten-chan. A team meeting, we'll have to continue this another day!" Naruto said as he put a kiss on her cheek. "Ja ne!" Naruto said as he ran off leaving a tomato red Weapon mistress in the dust. She brought her hand to her cheek where he kissed it.

She fainted on the spot.

**With Naruto**

After he turned a corner and he stopped in his tracks.

He brought his hand up to his lips and fainted.

* * *

**A fitting end to a wonderful day spent between Naruto and Tenten. The two teens are under full effect of the potion now and as such their minds are racing with infatuation. How long will this love last and can happiness be found because of it?**

**Next Chapter: Learning to Love**

**R&R**

**Whitefang16**

**Ja ne**


End file.
